Results Of A Headache
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: Lady of Paranoia has a headache. She decides that the best cure would be to have a little chat with the Inuyasha characters. So she invites them over to her kitchen table. But was that such a good idea?


Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I own a lot of things. Unsurprisingly, I do not own this anime/manga. Lawyers and suers: Shoo.  
  
Warning: Shounen-ai and Shoujo- ai.  
  
Lady Of Paranoia: This story was caused by four things. One: a very large headache. Two: boredom. Three: anxiety. Four: a sugarhigh. To rid myself of these problems (especially the headache) I have written a random fic off the top of my head. Be afraid. Be very afraid. I'm spouting nonsense now. Oh hell, just scroll down and read!  
  
-- Results of A Headache --  
  
Four wary beings sat clustered around a table. They were all staring intently at a being in a computer chair seated at the head of the table. They were wary because of the afore- mentioned being in the computer chair. Why were they wary of this particular being? Because this being was the author of this fic. And they were the characters aka the poor, innocent victims that are always tortured mercilessly when the author is in a bad mood. And this author was in a very bad mood.  
  
Silence hung heavy in the air until...  
  
"Now, I know you all may be asking yourselves why I have called everyone here tonight..." The author said solemnly, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward slightly to give all the people sitting nervously at the table a light glare.  
  
"I just wanna get out of here, so hurry it up, wench!" One of the people muttered, that being a hanyou by the name of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was pissed. He didn't have time (or the patience) to sit here and listen to an annoyingly stupid author rant about something or another. He also didn't know that since this story is the said annoyingly stupid author's, she could very well hear his thoughts. And she did not like the content of his thoughts.  
  
"Hanyou, you do know that I hold the power to make your life absolutely miserable, don't you?" The author (or Lady Of Paranoia, if you wish to call her that. Or you may call her Lady for short. Or Paranoia for short. Or...ugh, call her Lady and be done with it. Ahem..continuing...) asked, sweetly. "Because if you do, then you would not call me annoyingly stupid, nor would you call me a wench. In your mind or otherwise."  
  
"What can you do to me?" Inu Yasha mocked, ignoring the frantic 'don't-be-more-of-an-idiot-than-you-already-are' looks his companions seated around the table shot towards him.  
  
Lady's lips curved into a satisfying smirk. "Oh, some many things, my dear." She sat back in her computer chair and proceeded to give an eerie sort of cackle. "So many fun ideas!" And many creative ideas for some wonderful fanfics did pop up in her mind. Although they would probably never leave the deep pockets of her mind, or and the very most, become half- written and discontinued stories.  
  
"Name one." Apparently Inu Yasha was not convinced of the author's superiority. The hanyou grinned at Lady and motioned for her to accept his challenge. The other spectators of this conversation watched on in between fear and amazement.  
  
"I could, for instance..." Lady paused and scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I could pair you, Inu-chan, up with....Naraku! Wouldn't that be so adorable?!" The author flung her arms out for emphasis and smiled a grin bursting with innocence and sweetness.  
  
Inu Yasha's face, to say the least, was an expression of absolute horror. He stared at Lady for a minute then shook his head roughly. "You....you wouldn't!" the hanyou gasped.  
  
"Oh, but I would." The author smirked, as the others around the table started snickering at the humorous picture of the horror- struck Inu Yasha. The girl in the schoolgirl uniform, going by the name of Kagome, giggled and smiled brightly at the hanyou across the table from her.  
  
"She got you good, Inu-chan!" Kagome said, shooting a wink at Lady who winked back. "But, really, who do you think would make a better couple, Inu Yasha and Naraku, Inu Yasha and Kouga, or Inu Yasha and Miroku?" she continued, directing the question to everyone around the table.  
  
"I thought you were in love with me!?" a confused Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's long passed. You took so long in making up your mind, that I gave up." The girl shot a glance at the woman beside her. "Besides, the one who captured my heart is more wonderful than I could ever imagine."  
  
Sango smiled. "Am I that wonderful, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Hai. That and more..." was Kagome's reply as she gave the other woman's hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Awwww..." Lady sighed happily, practically beaming at the two lovers. The others sitting at the table (consisting of Miroku, Shippou, and Inu Yasha) glanced back and forth between the author and the lovingly couple. Miroku shrugged and, being the lecherous monk that he was, sat back to enjoy the show. He hoped they'd throw in a kiss sometime soon. Shippou however, was feeling a little bored since the conversation thread was lost to him a long time. Inu Yasha meanwhile, was just piecing the puzzle pieces together.  
  
"You...you mean.." He stuttered. "That you two are together?!" His gazes shifted from Kagome then to Sango and then back to Kagome. The hanyou appeared a bit angry...  
  
The two women slowly nodded their heads, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms and glared at the whole room. "How come I'm always left out of stuff? And now that you two wenches are together and Kikyo appears to suddenly like the role of being a single woman, whom am I going to be with. Not that I want to be tied down to any stupid woman, but come on now! I'm the star of the damn show! It's even named after me, Inu Yasha!!"  
  
Everyone blinked in unison, startled at Inu Yasha's sudden need to rant. Then... Lady could hold it in no more and bust out laughing. Soon everyone else was also stricken with a fit of continuous giggles. We need not mention this, but Lady fell out of her computer chair because of her laughter. She states firmly that this is the first and last time such a clumsy act will befall upon her.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, quite irked. "Will all stop laughing and answer my questions?!!"  
  
When the author could finally keep her mirth under control, she answered. "Since when did Kikyo give up on you too? I didn't know she was available."  
  
"That's not the answer I wanted! Keep on topic!"  
  
"Fine...fine. Well, since you don't do too well in the female department, what about pairing you up with one of the fine bishounens that are currently available?" Lady asked, staring thoughtfully.  
  
Inu Yasha looked uncertain. "I don't know..."  
  
"I vote for the Inu/Miroku couple!" Kagome piped in.  
  
"I second that!" Sango said.  
  
"I third it. So majority rules! Inu Yasha and Miroku are now a couple!" Lady exclaimed. She then pushed the two boys in question closer to one another, so close that they were practically sitting in each other's laps.  
  
"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Inu Yasha asked, his face again colouring.  
  
"What do you think about it, Miroku?" Kagome asked, apparently ignoring what the poor hanyou just said.  
  
Miroku looked quite composed as he said, "It's a bit sudden, but..." He turned to grin at Inu Yasha. "I could get use to it."  
  
Inu Yasha gulped.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Lady beamed, delighted.  
  
Poor Shippou snored, fast asleep with his head pillowed by his folded arms on the table.  
  
And Lady of Paranoia just then realized that she never did get to inform the group of -- why -- she had called them all over to her kitchen table one rainy afternoon...  
  
TBC (perhaps)...  
  
Lady Of Paranoia: Erm...yes. Quite random wasn't that? As you can see this little ficcy had no plot to speak of. But it was such fun to write. And guess what? No more headache! No more anxiety! Cheers! Although I think I still have a sugar high... Ah, well. Since this was such fun to write I might continue with another chapter... If I get some reviews that is. Yes, that was a non-subtle hint for you readers.   
  
Next time: A few surprising guests show up to Lady's lovely little meeting. Inu Yasha gets to practice his glares (and blushes), Kagome and Sango are amused, Miroku gets jealous, Shippou continues to frolic in Dream Land, and Lady gets to cry, glomp, squeal...let's just say she goes through some mood swings. Stay tuned! 


End file.
